Magic Barriers
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: If the Triwiard competition had a few bird-kids from different magic schools in it, how would it turn out? With Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge in magic practice, and Angel and Gazzy in 'supervision', anything can happen.
1. 3 strangers

**A/N: Oh the world of Harry Potter. I've only gone into once before, and I was flamed. Oh well. But of course, I could never leave behind my favorite bird kids**

**Nudge: ME! I'm your favorite! Uh huh! Yeah!**

**Me: NUDGE! The whole Flock is my favorite bird-kids.**

**Nudge: AW! But I luffles you! When you're nice, cause you're not always nice, but when you are nice then it's nice.**

**Me: I know you want to rant further, but the story shall interup-**

The E-House was a magical place. I watched the green leaves, soon to be red, even though they weren't interesting. Yes, I loved the views from the E-house. By E-House, I mean it was shaped like a sideways E, and could make you feel like you were flying if you stood in the right spot. But I didn't need to stand there for that.

Chuckling to myself, I left the high window and headed downstairs. I was the fist one awake, as usual. Last night had been nightmare free, which was odd considering lately. I poured myself a glass of orange juice, something I couldn't burn or undercook. Thank the heavens for prepackaged food.

"Good morning Max." A sweet little voice came from the hallway. I turned to see a little blond six year old yawning with an overly large stuffed frog under her arm.

"Good morning Angel. You're up early." I chirped. I was in a good mood.

Angel looked at me innocently. "You _are_ in an awful good mood. That hasn't been happening lately."

I rolled my eyes, knowing the little girl had just read my mind. She was special like that. Her little white wings were relaxed at her back, and she yawned again.

Oh, yeah. Wings. I blame the evil scientists who tore me away from a family I never knew, experimented on me, and did the same to my amazing adopted family. But that's just me.

"Hi Max, good morning! Today it's so pretty outside! I just want to go out there, and fly across the country, and then eat a giant bowl of ice cream! That would be awesome! Angel why'd you wake me up, that wasn't very nice, and I'm still in pajamas, so I'm a mess, and I should go fix that, because Iggy's not up yet so we can't have food, cause no offense Max your cooking sucks. I have to go do my hair, and change, and make my bed! See you later!" Nudge ran in, babbled, and ran out. No, she didn't have caffeine (I hope); she was just always like that.

And she really was a mess. Her wild brown hair had stuck up everywhere, her purple pajamas were wrinkled, and she was doing her little nervous habit: pulling at the brown skin under her arms.

"Hey Angel," a sleepy voice questioned from the hallway "Why was there a pile of stuffed things by my door?" A tall 14 year old boy stepped out. He had a mop of strawberry blond hair, foggy blue eyes, and a mountain of stuffed bears, cats, dogs, fishes, and wild animals in his arms. Angel giggled.

Iggy followed the sound of her giggle and dropped the toys on top of her. I barely held back my laugh. Sibling love people, sibling love.

"Hey Ig." I yelled. "Make yourself useful and cook something. Nudge will be down soon wanting food."

He rolled his sightless eyes and headed to the fridge. "Sure, master Maximum. What would you like?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Ask Angel." He saluted.

Dork.

"I'm gonna go check on Fang and Gazzy." I told them.

Angel nodded while still talking to Iggy about food, and Ig saluted again.

What could those two be up to? Separately, of course. Those two weren't exactly best friends. But as I opened Fang's door, I saw both of them sitting on his bed, looking at something.

Gasman quickly sat on the stack of somethings when I came in. Needless to say, I was not fooled.

"What is that stuff?" I asked suspiciously. Fang's face was blank as he grabbed hefty envelopes from under Gazzy's butt and handed them to me.

I wrinkled my nose as I took them, but my face soon smoothed as I assessed what I was holding. There were 4 schmancy envelopes, heavy for being paper, but the words on them made my eyes widen.

Maximum Ride

The E-House

A Bedroom

Iggy Griffiths

The E-House

The Kitchen

Nudge Holsing

The E-House

The Kitchen

Fang Asher

The E-House

A Bedroom

"What the?" I trailed off. Then I realized they were different. Mine and Iggy's envelopes had a red stamp, and a crest with 4 animals (a bird, a lion, a snake, and some rodent thing) and 4 colors. Fang's had a green stamp and a crest with waves and a ship, along with beaver tail hat on top of the design. As for Nudge, there was a blue stamp, with a crest of silver and gold and a dove with a holly sprig.

"Should we open them?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

"Maybe the people that _got_ the letters should open them." I said strictly.

"But Max, what do we do about them?" Gasman asked innocently, pointing to Fang window. Sitting on the sill were three owls. One tawny, one black, and one snowy white.

"Um, leave them there and maybe they'll go away. But come on, I smell food." Yes I realize I just got a mysterious letter in the mail, but I hadn't had breakfast yet and that trumps all else.

We headed down to the sacred area known as the kitchen, me holding mine and Nudge arrival, Fang with his and Iggy's. Gasman just looked bummed he wasn't allowed to open one.

"You can read Iggy's to him." I promised, seeing his little glum face. He brightened a little and I smiled. It was so easy to love these kids sometimes.

In the kitchen, Iggy was making an insane amount of scrambled eggs. They smelled way too good. Nudge was chattering to Angel, who was practically asleep on the table. But as soon as I noted this, her head shot up.

"What did you find, Max?" Angel asked, now bouncing. How could she wake up that fast?

"Um, well…" I held up the envelopes I'd been holding and Nudge ran up and grabbed hers.

"Holsing? My last name isn't Holsing, I don't have a last name, so it's not Holsing! But what if these people know my real last name and it is Holsing! Oh that'd be COOL!" Nudge shut herself up and stared at the crest on the thick paper.

"…Yeah. Well, I got one, Fang got one, and Iggy you got one." Fang gave Iggy the stiff envelope. Gasman ran over to Iggy and started whispering excitedly. Angel looked downhearted.

"Me?" She asked sadly.

"Wasn't one for you baby." I responded softly. She sighed knowingly.

"Can I open it?" Iggy asked excitedly.

"Sure." Fang responded, his voice low with wonder.

I took that to involve me as well, and slid my fingernail under the seal. It opened after a fight, and I brought out yet another piece of stiff paper with fancy words on it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Ride,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all books and equipment enclosed in this letter._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your response no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Inside there were 2 more pieces of paper that I was far too stunned to read. I looked over at Iggy's incredulous face as Gazzy read those last few lines to him.

"Nudge, have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" I asked her quietly.

"No. Why?" She looked at me confused.

"Doesn't it say that in you letter?" How did it not?

"Um…no. It says Beauxbatons, and that's just funny. Beauxbatons school for witchcraft. Hehe. Witchcraft? I'm not a witch, witches are mean!" She looked unsure. "I'm not a witch, right Max?"

"I honestly don't know anymore sweetie." I said truthfully. Glancing at her letter, I saw it was close to the same as mine. But hers was indeed for an obviously French or Italian place called Beauxbatons school for Witchcraft. Why would anyone send us these things?

"My mind is blown." Iggy breathed. "Why the heck would I need books like that?"

I didn't know what he meant so I grabbed the other papers out. The first was a list of books and supplies. Let me tell you, it was the weirdest list I've ever seen, not that I've seen many lists.

_Each student in 4th year will need:_

_Uniform_

_3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves_

_One winter cloak (black with silver fastening)_

_Please note that all clothes should carry name tags._

_Books_

_The standard book of spells (grade 4) by Miranda goshawk_  
_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical theory by Adalbert waffling_  
_A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric switch_  
_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida spore_  
_Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius jigger_  
_Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_Other Equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring a cat or owl or toad

Um….huh? I glanced at what Nudge held. She also had a list with foreign books, odd clothes, and weird 'equipment'. This was all confusing.

I walked over and sat by Fang, who had disappeared to the couch. "So," I said as casually as possible. "Hogwarts. That's weird."

"No." Fang responded, almost confused. "Durmstrang." What? How could he and Nudge have gotten different ones than me and Iggy? That wasn't cool!

But as soon as I'd had that thought, 3 of the oddest people I'd ever seen popped into my living room.

**A/N Yeah...I need a beta. Nudge left during the story, because she was mad, so...yeah. It's only 9:00, but I'm so tired. How does Saint update stories at 3 in the morning? IDK, but I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride or any characters except my own OC's which will come later. So...I has a question. Do you guys want this to happen 100 years after Harry's TriWizrd Tournament or the same one? I need your opinion.**

**Oh! Another thing! I'm waking up! But that's not it! I will have a reviewer-ing contest. Depending on the quality of your review I will give you points that have no real meaning but it'll be fun! So yeah. At the end of the story the top 5 people will get their names prettily bolded, italicized, and underlined! It'll be great! Requirements for reviews to get the most points will be on the Profile Page. So I'll see you there. **

**Flying out.**


	2. Magical Introduction

**SO here it is. Cadisha Rhashka Ora Caden revised this, and the next chapter will have another person revising it, named Ninja C. Check her stuff out.**

**Nudge: I don't like you today! Or any day!**

**Me: Yeah, Nudge began hating me. I need a new companion.**

**Nudge: *blows raspberry at flying***

**Me: Knock it off!**

3 people in my living room. The descriptions hardly existed.

The first was of average 6 foot height. He had a long white beard and hair, like way long, and was maybe 500 years old.

The next guy was average height with a bushy black beard and hair, and he had the freakin grossest teeth ever.

The last one was an overly tall woman with short brown hair and wearing furs. But I kid you not she was like 8 feet tall.

But I'm sure you don't care.

Fang was glaring at them; but I cut straight to the chase.

"What are you doing in my house?" I screeched.

The really old guy spoke gently. "Maximum Ride, we are not here to harm you or your family."

I still had metaphoric smoke coming from my ears. These people materialized with no explanation and I didn't like it.

"Now where is my new student?" The large woman boomed. At the same time my Flock ran into the living room, ready to fight. Confused looks dawned their faces as they took in the people's appearances. Iggy was just ready to fight.

"Calm down Iggy." Angel whispered. He visibly relaxed.

"There you are!" The large woman exclaimed, walking towards Nudge. "Nudge Holsing! A fine name for a young lady. I am Madame Maxime, your new headmistress."

Nudge was shocked. So shocked, in fact, not a word dropped from her mouth.

But I still wanted my explanation.

"What is going on here?" I yelled again.

"We are instructors of magic, each from a different school, each aware of your position." Old guy said calmly.

"By position, you mean?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"The fact you got wings." Guy with Bad Teeth stated bluntly. Now, I had a response to that.

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?" I screamed. Yes I was being loud. Yes I found it necessary. Any more questions?

"We happen to have a source, one you would love to meet." Old Guy said smiling.

Angel tilted her head.

"If Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are going to magic school, where will me and Gazzy go?" She asked innocently, hugging a stuffed kitten to her chest.

"They warned me about you, small one." Old Guy said calmly, a laugh behind his words. "You and you brother shall stay with Miss Ride and Mister Griffiths. Of course, it will be in a cottage just a mile away, close enough to see each other every day."

Angel smiled.

But one thought stuck in my head.

"Magic school?" I asked curiously. I understand I shouldn't ask crazy people questions, but come on.

"Didn't you hear, Max?' Iggy asked sarcastically. "We're going to play with magic wands."

"You will indeed get your wands, children." Bad Teeth Guy rumbled.

"Yes, children! You have all been admitted to magic schools, after all." Madame Maxime exclaimed.

I just about chocked on air. Fang eye's widened slightly, meaning he might explode from the shock.

"Let's be off." Old Guy said calmly.

"Yes, please go." I encouraged him.

He laughed. "Not quite, Maximum."

He set a hand on my shoulder, and another on Iggy.

Bad Teeth Guy set a hand on Fang and Gazzy, and Madame Maxime set a hand on each Nudge and Angel.

Of course my paranoia kicked in right then. I tensed up to karatechop his _face_. However, a wave of nausea came over me and I almost fell over.

My ears began popping, the nausea growing worse until I was sucked into a vortex and spit back out onto a sidewalk.

I wasn't in the E-House anymore.

3 hours later, I was happier than I'd ever been.

I was magic. That's how I'd survived so long in that hell house 4 years ago. Now we were being shipped off to magic schools with robes, books, parchment, scales, and a bunch off odd ingredients.

Angel was happy, Gasman was happy, Iggy was happy, and that made me happy.

"C'mon Max!" Angel shouted. "It's time to go to the pet shop!" She grabbed my hand and began dragging me across what Dumbledore, formerly Old Guy, called Diagon Alley. Gazzy pulled Iggy in a similar fashion.

Finally, the pressure on my hand vanished and Angel was squealing. Then a door opened and she was gone. I shook my head, laughing, and followed her.

Every surface had some kind of animal in a glass cage on it. The ceiling had cages with moving cotton fluffs hanging from it, the walls had cages sticking to them.

There were dogs, rats, toads, lizards, birds, those cotton fluff things and so many freaking things I'd never even seen.

My eyes were drawn to a cage of kittens. I slowly walked to the large containing unit and looked in. 10 were sleeping, 5 black and 5 white. But the 11th was the one I was drawn to.

She was black with white speckles on her face and paws. I was greeted by shining acid-green eyes, and she set her front paws on the side of the cage, just begging me to take her home.

I gently pulled her out and cradled her against me.

"She 15 galleons and 6 sickles." Said a voice behind me. I spun around to see Angel holding her new creature.

"Honey, what is _that_?" I asked incredulously.

Inside the bars, there was a white peacock. Its eyes closely resembled hers, blue and shining. It had to have only been a baby.

"This is Twinkle!" Angel said excitedly. Twinkle blinked innocently at me.

I sighed and went to pay for the purring kitten in my arms. The shopkeeper looked at the cat with admiration.

"What will you name her?" asked the witch.

I thought for a minute. I searched for a something that filled me up, made me a better person.

"Faith." I responded confidently. Faith she would remain.

As I stepped out with Angel, she informed me the boys went out to the owl emporium, so each could get an owl to keep in contact with the other.

"We'll come to your little house every chance we get." I told her, sure of myself.

"I know Max. Iggy just wants to be able to talk to Fang and Nudge still." That made more sense.

"Let's head that way, we were supposed to meet Dumbledore there anyway." I told her.

The road to the Owl Emporium was full of people, something that I was _so _fond of.

My claustrophobia was good and set in when we reached the meeting point.

"Come on, tell us!" Gasman was begging. Dumbledore shook his head and laughed.

"The source and surprise for your siblings at school will come on September the 1st, tomorrow."

"Hey guys!" Angel squealed running to Iggy.

Iggy chuckled and set down his cage next to where Angel had dropped hers.

Iggy's owl was a light brown with white streaks dominating most of its head and wings.

A closer look at Gazzy's showed it was as red as a bird could naturally be, including cardinals in that category. Gasman's was fairly small, and Iggy's was huge.

"This is Boom, and Iggy's is Bolt." Gasman said proudly.

"Those are great names." I told him, ruffling his hair.

"I picked 'em out." He announced proudly.

I smiled at him and he beamed.

"Come on, children." Dumbledore greeted us. "I have a tent ready, you may all sleep at the train station until morning."

"A tent?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"A 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, small kitchen one, but it'll do." He announced.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. A tent with bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom? I officially love magic.

**There you go. Watch for the next chapter in 2 weeks. This is my PULL entry for this week. But I'm not kidding, I need to replace my defective Nudge. Any ideas?**

**Flying out.**


	3. The Train

**Nudge is gone, new companion at the end. Not much to say.**

Ever ran through a solid post and then camped in a train station through the night with your winged brothers and sister, looking through spell books, trying some of the milder ones?

Really? Have you?

It's a rather cool experience.

The whole night Angel experimented with my wand, just barely letting me get to it. I remembered getting my wand, with that creepy old man.

He took one look at me and grabbed a box, shoving it in my face. Grabbing the wand inside, green sparks flew out and he had me pay for it. The creepy part of the encounter was his eyes. The way they were so big and never blinked. It was so weird.

Iggy had needed almost 20 different wands to find the right one. Angel and Gasman just watched longingly.

That was one of the best nights ever. We were safe, happy and well-fed. But Fang and Nudge were far away.

I fell asleep with that thought lingering in my head.

-~-~-~-~-LINE BREAK!-~-~-~-~-

The train was big, the compartments roomy and cushy. I sat by Angel, Iggy and Gazzy across from us.

A high-pitched humming broke through the air as the door opened.

"Be quiet." said a small voice irritably.

Two little girls-maybe 7?-walked in, one humming a happy tune, and the other looking very annoyed. They were identical, red hair, blue-gray eyes, the same light freckles. The humming one had wavy long hair, the others to her chin, straight and uniform.

"Hi!" the happy one said excitedly. "My name is Caitylyn!"

"Katie-Lyn?" I asked curiously.

"Yep!" She shouted.

"I'm Catalina." The other one said mildly.

These two were polar opposites it seemed.

"We're 5!" Caitylyn yelled.

"Okay." I said, pretending to be interested. They sat down.

"Oh come on, we need to sit down." said a female voice.

"Yes, and this seat doesn't have any Wrackspurts in it." Another, more dreamy voice chimed in. Whatever that meant.

3 more people walked in, crowding our space. There were 2 girls and 1 boy. One girl had red hair, freckles, and was 13ish. The other girl was the same age with platinum blond hair and bizarre multicolored glasses. The boy had thick black hair, a nervous look about him, and was probably a year older.

"Hi!" squealed Caitylyn. She then proceeded to run out, dragging her twin sister with her, a handful of coins in her hand.

"Hi," Angel said sweetly to them. The girls awed and greeted her back.

"I'm Ginny," Said the red-head. "What's your name?"

"Angel." Angel said innocently.

"I'm Luna." The blond stated in a detached voice. "And this is Neville."

"Well, I'm Max," I started.

"I'm Iggy," Iggy said, reclining slightly in his spot.

"And I'm Gasman!" Gazzy ended.

"The new winged ones, in other words." Ginny said blandly.

"Wait, what?" How could they know? Somebody told them, obviously. But who?

"It's not really a secret. The other ones have been going here for a while." Luna whispered dreamily.

"Other ones?" I asked quickly, wanting this new piece of information.

"Yeah. Cameron, Opal, Phoenix, and Oceana," Ginny said, eyeballing me curiously. "Cairo, Caitylyn, and Catalina live in a house on the grounds, where those two will stay." She nodded at Angel and Gasman, the said two looking confused.

"You mean we'll be sharing our little house?" Angel asked.

"Um…yeah," Ginny responded.

"We should change into robes now." I said to Iggy quickly, guiding him out of the compartment.

"They know!" I hissed as we walked.

"Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing." He whispered back.

"A _good_ thing?" I screeched almost silently.

"If magical people know, they could blast anything coming to high heavens just as well as me and Gasman." He said with a grin.

I didn't like the reminders of explosions, but oh well. It made sense, so I just rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see.

In the small rooms meant for changing I threw on my school robes. The silk or stain or _whatever_ robes didn't have a crest on them yet, I hadn't been sorted.

I refused to wear a skirt, so I stuck with jeans. My robes and T-shirt got my pocket knife to the back, giving my wings easy access to fly.

Meeting up with Iggy, I slit his robes too. Now you could just barely see some golden-tan feathers, but only if you were looking.

My suitcase was down when I got back, just where I'd left it. I opened it again.

Inside were my books, clothes, bizarre extras, and my wand.

15 inches, made of holly and veela hair. Whatever a veela was. I hadn't really tried it yet.

Iggy held up his own wand, sensitive fingers skimming over it. 13 inches, oak and dragon heartstring. So there were dragons here. Perfect.

My mind drifted away from the compartment stuffed with 4 birds kids, 3 wizards and silence. Instead, it wandered to Hogwarts.

I'd been told it was a castle, been told a small house would be about a mile away. I though of Faith and Twinkle, Boom and Bolt. Our loving little pets in their new home.

Okay. I'm definitely getting soft.

Soon, a large, brilliant castle loomed in the distance. It was beautiful, with terraces, fancy-shmancy windows, and all.

This was our new home for months. It looked so safe, a feeling a peace washed over me.

I could do this.

**Angel: *waves* Hi!**

**Me: You weren't supposed to come out yet!**

**Angel: Whoops!**

**Me: Anyway, the is pre-tAE Angel, age 5. She sweet, innocent, and can't control minds, yet she can read them.**

**Angel: You're really confusing. Where's Max? **

**Me: She was stolen and cloned like 15 times. We've been over this.**

**Angel. Oh. What about Fang? Or Iggy?**

**Me: Same.**

**ANgel: Nudge? GAsman? **

**Me: Nudge began hating me, Gasman had probably been stolen too.**

**Angel: Oh.**

**P.S. Ninja C, any adjustments you make to the story will be added to this after I get your beta copy and this message will be erased. And thank you Cadisha for editing this as well.**


	4. The Feast

**This is very late, but it's better than nothing! **

**Angel: Maybe. But they might not like what you do in this chapter...**

**Me: Angel, don't give it away.**

I felt very out of place. Iggy and I were surrounded by 11 year olds waiting to be sorted.

Gasman and Angel had run off with Catylyn and Catalina. The twins had met up with someone they claimed to be Cairo. Cairo had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and friendly green eyes. He greeted us warmly, and he must've only been 8 or 9.

The 5 went to a table with a red and gold place tablecloth. They were chatting with 2 others who I didn't bother to examine closer.

An old witch named Professor McGonagall set an old hat on a stool, which promptly opened it's 'mouth' and _sang_.

I didn't listen to the words-sue me-but it sounded a lot like a warning at the end.

"This year, we have some new editions that are _not_ first years, though one of them is. I'm sure you all know Cameron, Opal, and Phoenix Glen, and how special they are. This year, we must introduce a few more. They will go first." McGonagall said flatly.

I knew who sorting worked. I knew about the houses. Gryffindor was the brave one, Ravenclaw was the smart one, Hufflepuff were the misfits, and Slytherins were cunning.

I think I could fit in any of those categories.

"Iggy Ride!"

I guided Iggy slowly to the stool by his arm. He grabbed the hat and pulled it on his head.

I heard a small voice asking things, and I looked to see where it was coming from, getting no clues.

"Gryffindor!" The hat erupted.

The table with the red and gold cloth cheered. Once again I guided Iggy, this time to Gasman and Angel.

Maximum Ride!"

I was already up aiming for the tattered hat. My head was soon covered.

'Where to put you?' A voice whispered. "Gryffindor, for the bravery, Hufflepuff for the loyalty, Ravenclaw for the wit, Slytherin for the cunning. My dear, 4 of your main qualities split into different houses. Then it's up to you isn't it? Brave, loyal, witty, or cunning. You must pick which one you are most.'

So a hat was talking in my head._ That's_ not weird.

But I thought about what he said.

I was pretty brave, fighting with wolf-men and all that. I was pretty loyal, sticking with my family no matter what. I was pretty witty, always having a sarcastic remark at hand. I was pretty cunning, sneaking through things, always winning before-mentioned fights.

I really didn't know. Then I remembered the crest on my letter. A Lion, A Badger, A Serpent….and an eagle.

A bird. Wings that go flappity-flap-flap.

"RAVENCLAW!" announced that witch hat.

A table with blue and bronze coverings burst into applause.

One boy looked at me intently. As I walked closer, I got a good look at him. He had bright fire truck red hair and fair skin. His eyes screamed 'fire'. They were honey-color, with streaks of red, but seemed to be covered by a film of brown. Bright red lips were pulled into a small smile, and he sat, talking to no one.

I smiled back at her.

She grinned widely.

"Oceana Glen!" McGonagall. (O-shee-an-a)

An 11 year old with platinum blond hair that fell in waves to the small of her back, icy-turquoise eyes with a slightly dazed look, and very pale skin almost danced up to the stool with how graceful she was.

Yeah, that was _one_ sentence. I rock.

Anyway. She closed her eyes and sat still as a stone. 1 minute passed. 2 minutes. 5 minutes.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat exploded. My table cheered, me along with them. The boy across form me stood up and clapped and cheered louder than anyone.

Oceana smirked and hugged the red headed boy.

"I'm glad I'm in this house, Phoenix." She stated in an almost monotone, even though her face was lit up with a smile.

Phoenix smiled at her.

I gave small smile as well. Oceana beamed back.

More students went up to the hat, waiting for its loud answers.

Soon everyone was sorted, but I hadn't been paying attention to it. I'd been watching Phoenix and Oceana. They were smiling at each other, usually embracing. And at some point, little Catylyn ran up to sit by Oceana, hugging her until the older girl gently pried her off.

They were a family. A winged family, just like mine.

"Now, eat up!" Yelled Dumbledore, just as piles upon piles of food appeared, making my mouth water.

I grabbed too much to be inconspicuous, but it didn't matter, so did Phoenix and Oceana.

After a minute or so, I saw a little blond girl with a full plate walk over and sit next to me.

I swallowed and mumbled, "Hey Ange."

"Hi Max!" She chirped.

She began to dig into her food, cuing me to get back to mine.

"There's a big surprise." Angel whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, mouth stuffed full.

I ate again, wondering now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, beginning to speak.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.  
As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.  
It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts...  
May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

A man full of scars stood up. He had a wooden leg, and one electric blue eye, and one gray. His face looked like it had been marred by a bear, or perhaps a tiger.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" yelled a red hed boy, maybe 16.

"I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...er...but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.  
The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.  
The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.  
Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.  
The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

I didn't know what almost any of those words meant, I would have to ask someone later.

But I did pick up one thing. Beauxatons and Durmstrang. I would get to see Fang and Nudge.

**Please don't kill me over the house thing! That was Dumbledore's actual speech, which I do not own.**

**Angel: Yep.**

**Me: Why?**

**Angel: I wanted to say something.**

**Me: Yeah...okay. Happy new year!**

**Flying out.**


End file.
